


Release

by cielecarlate



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielecarlate/pseuds/cielecarlate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo has had it up to here</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the wonderful [consuelo](http://wolfupasshole.tumblr.com/) :)

“Mark, can I talk to you for a second?”

Mark swivelled around in his chair, sliding his headphones off so that they rested around his neck. He studied Eduardo’s expression. ”Sure, what’s up?”

Wardo looked nervous, he decided. Agitated, a little on edge. He kept biting his lip and avoiding Mark’s eye contact. Mark thought maybe Wardo had been spending a bit too much time with him.

”I, uh. Um.” Mark waited while Eduardo tried to find his words. ”I just.” A look of sheer frustration passed over his face as he stared at Mark. Mark stared back defiantly— what had he done this time? He hadn’t skipped a meal for a whole week. 

And then suddenly, Eduardo was in his face, pushing Mark back until the back of the chair hit the desk, his arms on either side keeping Mark in place. Mark could feel Wardo’s hot breath mingling with his own surprised gasps. 

“Wardo, wh—”

“Mark. I can’t, okay, I can’t do this anymore. You either—you either kiss me right now or I’m gone.”

Mark is completely bewildered. What? ”Kiss you? What—what are you talking about Wardo?”

  


Rage is now added to the mix of emotions colouring Eduardo’s voice. ”Don’t fuck with me, Mark, you know exactly what I’m talking about. Every time you bite your lip, or you—you rub your neck after a coding tear—you know exactly what you’re doing. And—and, what about last night? When I heard you jerking off in your room? When you knew I was studying on the couch? Do you know what I’m talking about _now_ , Mark?”

For once, Mark can’t think of a biting retort. In all honesty, the lip-biting, the neck-rubbing— those were just habits. And—and, he hadn’t thought that he’d been that loud last night. Dustin must have worn out the walls. 

But as shocked and embarrassed as he is, he can’t bring himself to ignore the way Eduardo’s pupils are dilated and how his breath feels _so good_ on his skin and how his own heart rate has been accelerating, and it’s got nothing to do with the initial attack anymore. 

  


Experimentally, he licks his lips, watching Eduardo carefully. 

He thinks his heart might have just skipped a beat when he hears a definite hitch in Wardo’s breathing. 

Neither of them has spoken for the past minute. Mark doesn’t even think he’s capable of speech right now. 

And so he does what Eduardo asks. 

He kisses him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark has an epiphany

Eduardo’s lips are soft and warm and impatient, and Mark’s brain doesn’t even have time to question his rash decision, it’s too busy relishing the way Wardo’s mouth tastes salty like pretzels and how his hands are already unzipping Mark’s hoodie. Mark thinks dreamily that he should probably do something with his hands too.

But it’s kind of hard to focus on doing anything when your best friend has got his tongue in your mouth and is doing this really complicated thing with his tongue that’s causing your brain to short-wire. 

Also, the friction down there is crazy. 

 

Mark never suspected how aggressive Eduardo could be. He was always so proper, so polite, in his suits and his dark colours, with his perfectly coiffed hair and expensive Italian shoes. Even when they were just hanging out in the dorm, Wardo always had that aura of put-togetherness. 

But as Mark is quickly discovering, once the tie is loosened, the hair mussed— Wardo is a fucking _animal._

Mark feels like he’s just along for the ride— he has no clue what to do, he’s never gone to second base with anyone before, for God’s sake, and for that matter, he didn’t think Eduardo ever had either, but how can he not have, when he’s palming Mark through his jeans in a way that makes Mark want to throw his head back, except he can’t, because Wardo’s got Mark’s bottom lip between his teeth, and it probably wouldn’t be such a good idea to make any sudden movements. 

Mark’s only in his jeans now (all his boxers were still in the wash that morning), and he doesn’t even remember Wardo stripping him of his t-shirt, but it’s troubling that Eduardo is still fully clothed. But just as Mark grabs a hold of Wardo’s lapels, Eduardo stands, pulling Mark up with him before turning them around and pressing Mark down into the bed. 

And Mark’s feeling a little light-headed, because Eduardo’s hands, which made such quick work out of his top layers, are now slowly dragging down the zipper of his pants. 

He watches, transfixed, as Wardo’s head dips, and—

_“Oh.”_

All Mark can see of Eduardo are his hair and his hands, which are clasping Mark’s pale, trembling thighs, but what he can feel, all he can feel, is Wardo--

 _“Wardo,”_ he gasps, grabbing onto fistfuls of sheets. 

Eduardo, for his part, looks up, the picture of innocence, and asks, “What?” before running his tongue along the length of Mark’s twitching cock, not breaking eye contact once. Mark gulps and lets his head fall back onto the bed. 

This should be weirder, he thinks distractedly, as Wardo takes him in full. This should feel weirder, kissing your best friend and then being blown by him. But what’s weird is that it doesn’t. 

And Mark realizes, in between shallow breaths, that he’s wanted this for so long. He’s wanted Wardo, he’s wanted to kiss him, to touch him, probably since the first time he barged into the dorm room and forced him to take a shower. 

Mark is extremely grateful that Eduardo realized this first. 

 

“Wardo,” he groans, so close to the edge he can’t hold it in any longer.

“Yes?”

Mark’s eyes snap open. How—? 

Eduardo is straightening his tie.

Mark’s eyes widen. He's not particularly proud of it, but he whines. "Wardo, you can’t just _leave— _”__

__Eduardo smiles and leans down to whisper in his ear. ”Oh Mark. You made me wait that long for a kiss, did you really think I wouldn’t make you suffer too?” He straightens up and Mark is silent in disbelief. ”See you tomorrow, Mark.”_ _

__

__Mark isn’t feeling all that grateful anymore._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Mark! I have a feeling he'll get Eduardo back though


End file.
